1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to a gynecology exercise device.
The specification of prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,186 by inventor Andrea Harding-Randle that issued on Jun. 7, 1988 is herein incorporated by reference.
The above-identified patent discusses the need for effectively restoring the muscles of the pelvic floor of a patient by the use of an externally-disposed exercise device and discloses a structure that is suitable for such a purpose.
Remediation of the detrimental effects of weakening or damage to the muscles of the pelvic floor, such as thinning out and stretching of the muscles due to childbirth, tear or episiotomy and the resultant decline in the ability to maintain proper tension and closure of the any of the three openings (urethra, vagina, anus) present both practical problems of leakage (i.e., urinary stress incontinence) as well as psychological problems to women.
Weakening or damage to the muscles of the pelvic floor also can contribute to a decline in sexual satisfaction and therefore adversely affect intimacy between couples. Therefore, the quality of the muscles of the pelvic floor include both physical and psychological impacts to the patient.
While the above-described prior art device is useful there remain important unsolved needs for women who wish to improve the tone of the muscles of the pelvic floor area.
For example, there exists a long-standing need for a more simplified construction that incorporates one solid spring instead of two individual wings that are welded to a frame structure. This has not been possible to accomplish heretobefore because of an inability to adjust the tension (i.e., the resistance level) and also because of an inability to control (limit) the opening size in both a safe and aesthetically pleasing manner.
There is also a long-standing need to be able to more easily transport the exercise device from one location to another.
Similarly, users want to know how many repetitions that they have done at each usage.
Also, there exists a long-standing need to easily be able to adjust the resistance to accommodate varying levels of ability. It is important to be able to provide a minimal resistance to those just starting to use the device who have substantially weakened or damaged muscles of the pelvic floor. This is necessary to ensure that further tearing or damage does not occur during exercise. After muscle tone has improved, it is desirable to easily be able to increase the resistance so that maximum toning can occur to the affected muscle groups.
There is also a need to be able to provide a gynecology exercise device that can fit the anatomical size of a greater number of women.
Additionally, if such a device could be used to exercise other muscle groups its utility would be proportionately increased.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a gynecology exercise device that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Exercise devices are, in general, known.
Devices for exercising and improving the muscles of the pelvic floor that are internally inserted into the vagina are known and have severe limitations inherent in their use including issues of hygiene and convenience of use.
The following patent describes an externally disposed device useful in helping to rebuild the muscles of the pelvic floor:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,186 to Andrea Harding-Randle that issued on Jun. 7, 1988.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.